


tasting the sweetest juices

by tchutomu



Series: Shiratorizawa Girls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Semi Eita, Female Shirabu Kenjirou, Female Yamagata Hayato, Genderswap, Mild Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Piss Kink if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Shiratorizawa, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchutomu/pseuds/tchutomu
Summary: Semi likes eating her girlfriend Yamagata out in public spaces, because the possibility of being caught is fucking hot.But when they're finally caught in action, and it's Shirabu who's staring at them, things turn out a little different than they have imagined. Especially when Shirabu insists she will teach Semi how to eat a girl out properly.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yamagata Hayato
Series: Shiratorizawa Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068689
Kudos: 29





	tasting the sweetest juices

Yamagata gasps, throwing her head back. The cool surface of the window she’s leaning against doesn’t do anything to make the heat that’s bubbling in her lower abdomen less intense.

She wills her legs open a little wider, knowing that with the rising pleasure, she always tends to squirm too much, squeezing the girl between her thighs too hard.

“Ah, E-eita …” she moans, biting her lip.

 _Be quiet,_ she thinks to herself. 

After all, they’re in an empty classroom in their school building. While there aren’t too many students lingering around on a Friday afternoon, there’s still a possibility of someone barging in any second. The prospect of being caught in action sends another rush of arousal through her shivering body.

Yamagata presses her eyes closed, fingers gripping too hard into her already crumpled skirt. She presses closer to the window and hopes no one hears her.

Semi huffs a hot breath, plush, wet lips closing around Yamagata’s clit again. She sucks softly, one of her fingers tickling her dripping wet entrance. Though, she doesn’t insert a finger yet. She knows how Yamagata likes it best, and it’s the most fun for Semi, too. Because once Yamagata comes from stimulating her clit, the orgasms she’s having while being fingered are just delicious.

And Semi loves how she sometimes squirts when she comes from penetration …

She nuzzles her nose into the sparse, soft pubes Yamagata is too lazy to shave off, inhaling her sweet yet musky scent, and opens her mouth again, tongue dipping out, rolling her pliant, swollen clit in her mouth.

Yamagata squirms again, legs closing automatically, squishing Semi’s head between them. Honestly, she can’t say she minds too much. If she were to die anytime soon, she’d love to die in between those strong, muscular, yet soft legs …

She grips Yamagata’s thigh, squeezes it slightly and Yamagata wills her legs open again.

“Sorry,” she pants, hands hovering over Semi’s head only to plop back and grip onto her skirt again. Her fists are shaking just as much as her legs, and Semi feels the slick of her cunt dripping onto her own leg. She shudders, increasing her speed, tongue circling around Yamagata’s clit.

Fuck, she loves this … loves eating her girl out, having her letting go just for Semi, letting herself be pulled apart by Semi’s strong, yet skilled hands and her tongue.

She sighs inaudibly while Yamagata squirms, moaning a bit too loud again.

Semi sucks her abused nub into her mouth, and Yamagata goes rigid.

“Y-yes,” she whispers with sudden urgency in her voice, “yes, yes, Eita, please – don’t stop, I – ah … !”

The arousal in Semi’s own abdomen sends hot shivers through her body as she squeezes her eyes shut and concentrates completely on satisfying her girl. She feels the dampness in her panties as she sucks on Yamagata’s clit with fervour.

The breathless pants filling the air are music to her ears. It won’t take long anymore. Soon, Yamagata will come, slick gushing out of her cunt, moaning hoarsely … Semi squeezes her trembling legs together in search of friction herself. She breathes in the heady scent of her girl’s arousal and prepares for her to come, but …

All of a sudden, Yamagata’s legs squeeze together tightly. There’s a hand in Semi’s hair, tugging on her ponytail, trying to urge her away from Yamagata’s clit.

She complies, frowning and looking up.

“Hayato, what the fuck?”

The look on Yamagata’s face isn’t directed to her.

It’s one filled with panic and embarrassment, her tanned face a dark shade of red. She nudges Semi away, closing her still trembling legs and stutters: “S-Shirabu, what … why …”

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Semi turns around.

She’s greeted with the judging look of her kouhai.

Shirabu takes in the whole situation with a few glances.

Yamagata’s discarded panties, dangling off the teacher’s desk. Her tie lying on the floor.

Semi’s crumpled clothes and tousled hair, the wet drips on her bare leg. Yamagata’s partly opened blouse, her hard nipples shining through the light grey fabric.

“Semi-san,” Shirabu greets. “What are you doing in here?”

Semi splutters over a response. Hastily, she stands up. Her legs feel like jelly, but she tries standing tall and giving her kouhai an intimidating look.

“The fuck? What are _you_ doing here, Kenjirou? This classroom is obviously occupied, go and search for an empty one!”

“I was about to do that when I saw you … well …” Shirabu waves her hand vaguely towards them. She clicks her tongue, then lets her bag slide to the floor.

With her eyebrows scrunched, she takes a few steps closer.

Semi narrows her eyes.

“Shirabu, no offence, but fuck off. We’re clearly occupied here, so …”

“I would,” Shirabu says, coming closer. She puts a hand on Semi’s arm and pushes her away slightly before she comes to a halt in front of Yamagata. “But seeing you struggle to please a girl like a complete amateur makes me feel pity. I will show you how to use your mouth properly, Semi-san.”

Yamagata makes a strangled sound, her face turning even brighter red. She presses against the window like she wants to try and break it, just so she can get out of this situation. But it doesn’t happen and Semi, after gaping at Shirabu, snaps: “What the fuck?! Get away from her, I was doing just fine!”

“Oh really?” Shirabu raises an eyebrow, stepping closer and puts one of her dainty hands onto Yamagata’s thigh. Her fingers caress her skin airily, though she doesn’t look away from Semi. “But she didn’t come yet, didn’t she? And judging from the sounds she was making you were working her for quite some time now. I can show you how to do better.”

“You can _fuck off_ , you little brat …”

“Or are you scared she likes me working her up better than she likes you doing it? You’re being a coward because there’s a chance your baby girl likes me eating her out more than you?”

Yamagata gasps at the nickname, staring at Semi wide-eyed.

Semi can’t tell if she’s appalled by the idea or not, but she’s still shaking, her lips swollen and red from biting, her cheeks flushed, her nipples hard against the fabric of her blouse. Semi would never admit it out loud, but she can’t say she doesn’t find this situation arousing …

So, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at Shirabu.

“Fine. If your so high and mighty, why don’t you go down on your knees for her?”

Yamagata gasps, “Eita!”, but at the same time she shudders, clearly aroused by the suspect of having Semi watching her while their kouhai eats her out.

“Well, watch me,” Shirabu answers. She turns to Yamagata, her fingers ghosting over her inner thigh. “Is this okay, Yamagata-san?” She asks lowly.

When Yamagata gulps and nods, Shirabu smirks. She comes closer, her lips brushing against Yamagata’s ear, and says: “Good girl. Now open up for me …”

Yamagata trembles and even Semi feels a sting of arousal in her crotch. Her fingers grasp into the fabric of her blouse, just to stop herself from sneaking them below her own skirt.

Yamagata hesitates. She chances a glance towards Semi, questioningly. But Semi bites her lip, and she nods. So, Yamagata closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath before opening her legs up for Shirabu.

Their kouhai caresses Yamagata’s thigh, driving her fingers up and she flicks her skirt up enough to expose her trembling, wet cunt.

Shirabu licks her lips.

Semi doesn’t think she’s aware she’s doing that. She looks like she’s having her favourite meal, and maybe she is. After all, Shirabu is a lesbian. Before exchanging even one word with each other, Semi has witnessed her snapping at some unfortunate guy, telling him to _fuck off_ and _stop bothering her_ and _she’s a lesbian and she’d rather die than touch a man_.

Having a girl, especially someone who’s as cute and pliant as Yamagata opening up for her must be like a gift from the gods for her.

Shirabu’s fingers are ghosting over the soft trail of pubes before dipping lower, rubbing Yamagata’s clit leisurely. When she lets her fingers wander even lower, she smirks.

“You’re so wet, Yamagata-san … is it because of Semi-san, or because it excites you to be touched by your kouhai?”

Yamagata whimpers before biting her lip to stop herself from making more embarrassing sounds. She shudders and shakes her head, but Shirabu doesn’t let go.

“Or are you excited because you have been caught? Because you want others to see you so exposed? Is that what you’re into? You’re a naughty girl, Yamagata-san …”

Semi watches them, gaping. She gulps when she sees her girl shuddering again, mewling at the featherlight touch of Shirabu on her entrance.

“P-please …” she sobs, not specifying what she means, but she’s begging, nonetheless. Semi can’t believe she’s falling apart in front of Shirabu so fast. Maybe it’s the way Shirabu talks to her, dominating her by her presence only …

Shirabu chances a glance at Semi, a small smile on her face, before she says: “You think you deserve to be satisfied, Yamagata-san? … You’re being so naughty, just look at you …”

Semi stumbles backwards until she feels a desk under her butt. She comes to sit on top of it, her legs slightly agape. She wants nothing more than to touch herself, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to give Shirabu the satisfaction of knowing she’s jacking off to her pleasuring _Semi’s girlfriend_.

Shirabu focuses on Yamagata.

She smiles deviously, breathing a kiss onto her collarbone before bringing her other hand up to open Yamagata’s blouse even more. She shoves it over her shoulders, exposing her small breasts, her hardened nipples. Yamagata mewls at the exposure, gasping when Shirabu teasingly bites into the soft flesh of her tit.

“You’re into being exposed … filthy girl … If someone were to walk in now, they’d see your wet cunt and your naked tits. You like that, do you?”

Yamagata quivers, before she nods, just slightly.

“Y-yes …”

It takes Semi everything she has in her to not moan at the confession. She doesn’t realise her hand is already in her panties, dipping into the wet warmth of her own cunt. She doesn’t close her eyes. This is something she needs to see.

“Well, then …” Shirabu hums, dropping onto her knees in front of Yamagata, grabbing her thighs. “Let’s see … I’ll have you moan so loudly that every bypasser will hear it. And maybe even Goshiki – we were supposed to study together … and she looks up to you, doesn’t she, Yamagata-san? It would be a shame if she saw her favourite senpai being so filthy, rubbing her cunt onto the face of her kouhai …”

Shirabu brings her face closer to her clit, and Yamagata can’t help it. She feels tears sticking to her eyelashes, and no matter how hard she tries blinking them away, she can’t. She feels exposed and humiliated and so aroused. When she feels Shirabu’s breath ghosting over her, she can’t help but jerking her hips forward, doing exactly as Shirabu has predicted. The feeling of Shirabu pressing her face into her own wetness is almost too much.

Yamagata makes a strangled moan. Her hand finds its way into Shirabu’s carefully brushed hair, grabbing a handful and pressing her face even harder into her cunt.

Shirabu hums against her, opening her mouth and, just like Semi before, she sucks Yamagata’s clit in between her lips. But she isn’t nearly as gentle as Semi is. Her teeth graze over her wet folds, making Yamagata yelp. Then, her tongue dips inside of her, tasting her, eating her out properly.

The feeling of something soft and wet roaming in her entrance, licking into her, makes her forget she’s still in a classroom in school.

She moans loudly, gasping when Shirabu dips into her even deeper.

“Oh-oh, yes, fuck, yes …” She hisses when the girl between her legs focuses on her clit again. Where Semi was working her with dedication, Shirabu is relying on experience and skills. She sucks her off, almost making her come, but stops before Yamagata finds pleasure.

She sobs and begs: “Please don’t stop, Kenjirou … please, ah, don’t … I … I need it …!”

When she lifts her eyes from Shirabu who is idly grazing the inner flesh of her thigh with her teeth, her gaze falls onto Semi. She’s sitting on a nearby desk, her panties hanging low on her ankles, her legs wide open. She’s smearing her juices shamelessly onto the desk, rubbing her clit and watching them intently.

Yamagata gasps.

“Kenjirou …” she moans, eyes still on Semi who gives her a lustful look. “Kenjirou … fuck me … please, fuck me …”

Her kouhai hums in between her legs, biting into the soft flesh of her thigh before kissing it gently.

“Since you’re asking so nicely, Yamagata-san …”

Then, she dips her head down again, and when her tongue finds Yamagata’s clit, her fingers caress her entrance teasingly. Then, she inserts a finger and fucks into her, painfully slow.

Panting, Yamagata throws her head back.

“More,” she insists. “One more finger …!”

Kenjirou smirks against her before inserting another finger. Despite her being so wet, it feels tight, the friction a delicious mixture of pleasure and something akin to pain.

Shirabu fingers her with fervour, crooking her fingers, hitting just the right spot, while simultaneously sucking on her clit.

Yamagata is barely able to breathe like this. She shudders, moaning and sobbing. It doesn’t last long until she feels the heat building up in her abdomen. She whimpers when Kenjirou prods against her sweet, sensitive spot again. She feels like she’s about to burst, and if she let’s go of her control even for a second, she might lose control not only over her arousal but something else.

“Kenjirou, I … ah, I … I feel like I’m … I’m about to wet myself …”

Semi, still on her desk behind them, moans helplessly at this.

Fervently, she whispers: “It’s okay, baby … let go for Kenjirou … she’ll enjoy it … You know I love it when you let go, baby …”

Yamagata trembles. With tear-streaked eyes, she looks down at Shirabu who gives her an intense look. Her fingers prod against her sweet spot again, and then her other hand snakes up her leg, settling onto her lower belly – and she _presses_ into it …

Yamagata yelps, her thighs squirming, but she can’t help it. Something warm and wet gushes out of her, wetting Shirabu’s fingers, her face and probably her clothes. Yamagata sobs. She’s crying now, caught up in her pleasure, and the intense feeling of being humiliated, embarrassed and still …

Shirabu stutters for a second, a breathy moan escaping her throat when she feels Yamagata’s liquids wetting her thighs and her skirt. Then she picks up the pace, fucking Yamagata hard with her fingers, sucking on her clit and simultaneously pressing a hand into her bladder, over and over and over again.

“Ah! Kenjirou, Kenjirou,” she sobs. Her hands bury into her kouhai’s hair, pressing her closer, and when she comes, she cries out loudly, hot liquids gushing out of her constricting cunt, wetting the girl between her thighs. With every pulse of her cunt, she’s squirting, fluids dripping onto the floor until she almost collapses on the window cill she’s sitting on.

Shirabu only let’s go of her when she starts jerking away from overstimulation. She licks into her one last time, and then rests her head against Yamagata’s thigh. She’s breathless, still trying to regain her composure.

It’s obvious that she hadn’t expected Yamagata to let herself fall into Shirabu’s touch like this, and she’s panting like she was the one being eaten out.

“Kenjirou,” Yamagata mewls when she regained her breath. “Kenjirou …”

Shirabu tries getting up, her legs feeling like they’re about to give out any second. She is wet – not just the liquids from Yamagata’s climax that left wet blotches on her blouse, her skirt and even on her legs, no. Her panties are uncomfortably slick when she moves up, looking at the girl she ate out so thoroughly and who gave her enough masturbation material for at least two months.

Yamagata looks at her with glazed eyes and reaches out to her.

Shirabu lets her, and when she kisses her, licking into Shirabu’s mouth and sucking on her tongue, it’s Shirabu who shivers from arousal.

Then, someone closes in from behind them, pressing her body against Shirabu’s backside.

Semi’s breath is ghosting over her neck.

“I have an idea,” she whispers, teeth grazing over Shirabu’s freckled skin. Her hand wanders downwards, beneath Shirabu’s skirt, and she doesn’t hesitate to push her panties away and dip her fingers into the wet folds.

“How about we take a shower together and get comfortable in my room … I think there’s someone in here who needs to be fucked, too.”

Shirabu takes a deep, shuddering breath, and nods against Yamagata’s soft lips.

“Yes, Semi-san …”


End file.
